


Enough for Him

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Courage the Cowardly Dog
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Light Angst, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Muriel is happy today. Her happiness is enough for him.





	Enough for Him

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Courage the Cowardly Dog nor am I profiting off this.

Muriel rolls the windows down, but leaves him in the truck during their hospital visits. Eustace isn't interested in seeing him. Besides, the hospital has a no animal policy. 

The hospital called with a positive update today, because she's bringing them a pie. Muriel takes the long way, humming and singing along to the crackling radio. 

“Do you think Eustace would like dumplings next time? Each time we talk he fusses about the hospital food.”

Last week was spaghetti. Before that it was mashed potatoes. Nothing stops his fussing. 

Still, Courage nods. 

“Dumplings it is then.”

Muriel is happy. It's enough for him.


End file.
